Forever
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Long ago, a young boy named Hiccup falls in love with a humanoid dragon named Toothless. But they didn't know that their love was based on a prophecy that was meant to be. What's worse is that the Red Death wants to kill them because of it. Can Hiccup and Toothless make peace for their home?
1. Introduction

Once upon a time, dragons and mankind have been together for many years.

Dragons look like humans, except they have scales, wings, and tails. Humans are strong and bold who protect the innocent.

They bring peace and friendship throughout the land to each other.

One day, the elders had made a prophecy about the future. It is said that someday a human and a dragon will fall in love with each other which will help the people get along better.

But, they didn't know that there was one dragon that completely disagreed on the prophecy. He was a Seadragonus Gigantucus Maximus and was very vicious.

He calls himself the Red Death.

When he told the elders to destroy it because it's racist, they refused. It made him so angry that he left the land and made his own army to destroy his once called home.

He took every human life there was. The soldiers tried to defend the village, but Red was too powerful for them to kill.

When he got to the elders, he killed them all and destroyed the prophecy. Never to be heard ever again.

The dragons left the village frightfully and were unexpectedly captured by Red. He forced them to get food for him and his men. If they didn't get enough, he kills them.

The friendship between human and dragon were gone. They never got along ever since Red's attack.

For 300 years, they've been fighting, killing, and stealing to each other. The war never stopped.

But what they don't know is that the prophecy didn't get destroyed right away. The Night Furies hid it and themselves from Red so they can be safe.

They never come out of their hiding place ever since. They hope and pray that the prophecy will come true.

It could take many years to find out.


	2. Taken Away From Home

Thus, many years have passed since the war begun. A small village called Berk has suffered from it and the people tried to end this war.

It may cost many lives, wrecked ships, animals stolen, and burned houses. But they cannot give up. They're Vikings. They have stubbornness issues.

All of the Vikings on Berk are strong and bold. Always ready for battle. Except for one.

He was very skinny, but very smart. He tried everything to become one of his people, but couldn't. It's not who he is.

His name is Hiccup and he's the son of the chief of the village. He is very lonely, but kind at heart. No one is there for him, not even his father Stoick. His mother died when he was little and he was blamed because of it. Sometimes, he wished he was never born.

One day, a raid happened in his village and his dad locked him in the house so he won't get out like numerous times before.

Hiccup tried to get out, but his dad stopped him by saying, "Where do you think you're going?!" "Uhh, to get rid of the dragons." Hiccup replied. "Look at you! You're too small and weak to be out there. You could get killed in seconds when a dragon was in front of you. You are my only family and I cannot lose you." said Stoick.

"But, dad. I can do it this time." said Hiccup. "Sorry, Hiccup. You're not meant to be in battle." said Stoick. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Stay in the house and clean 24/7?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't you start an argument during a raid, son! Now go hide before a dragon sees you." said Stoick as he went outside for battle and locked the door.

Hiccup groaned in frustration. "Just don't know why dad never listens to me." he talks to himself. He went to his room and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What am I supposed to do in this life? I just wanted to be one of them. Have a life like them, find true love, proud parents, and be the best Viking there was."

Hiccup then begins to shed tears to his eyes. "It'll never happen." he said to himself as he crouched down to the floor and covered his face.

Then, all of the sudden. Two Monstrous Nightmares and Red were at the boy's door. They were banging on it and tried to get in.

It startled Hiccup so much that he hides under the basement and puts a rug above it. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to breathe silently as he hears intruders come in his home.

When they arrived, it was dead quiet. Red sniffed the air and said, "Find everything you can find and bring them to the cave." The Nightmares wrecked the house and took food, supplies, and water. One Monstrous Nightmare takes a rug and sees a handle on the floor.

He picks it up and sees Hiccup underneath. He chuckled and tells Red, "Hey, boss. Look what I found." Hiccup screamed at them.

Red went to the basement and grabbed Hiccup to get him out. Hiccup struggled to get out of Red's grip, but he was too strong. "QUIET, YOU!" Red yelled as he puts his hand on the boy's mouth.

"What shall we do to him, Red?" one of the Nightmares asked. "I say we take him to our cave and make our slave like the other dragons. I know some of them are as small as this one." Red explained. Hiccup shook his head no to Red's response. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't you want to be with your new friends?" asked Red sarcastically.

Hiccup moaned in grief at Red's question. "Let's go. We have enough stuff already." he said as they were about to leave. "As for you." Red knocks out Hiccup by hitting him in the head.

A few hours later, Hiccup wakes up in a rock like cell. He was in a volcanic cave surrounded by dragons. He felt dizzy when he got up and went to the bars. It was a disaster.

He sees other dragons get imprisoned and other humans by the dragon guards. "No. No no no. I shouldn't be here." he said to himself.

"I shouldn't be here either." said a female voice. The voice who talked to Hiccup was a young female Night Fury with striking black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Hiccup. "I'm Furia. I just got captured by Red and his men. I can see you got kidnapped too." she said. "I did. My names Hiccup by the way. What kind of a dragon are you? I've never seen your species before." said Hiccup.

"I'm a Night Fury. My species is the rarest of all dragons." Furia replied. "Oh my gosh. That's amazing. You have to teach me more about Night Furies." said Hiccup.

"I can. But first, we need to get out of here." said Furia. "Right." Hiccup agreed.


	3. Love at First Sight

That night, Furia and Hiccup hatched a plan to escape Red's cave. But the plan didn't go too well when the guards take Hiccup away to see Red.

"Where are you taking him?" Furia asked the guards. The guards growled at her as she growls back. "Don't worry, Furia. I'll be fine. You go find yourself out of here." Hiccup promised as he was was taken to Red's room.

Furia wouldn't let her friend down. So she tried to use her teeth to get the bars off, but they ended up hurting her teeth. Then, she thinks of something else to get out.

Meanwhile, Red was waiting for his new prisoner to arrive. When he did, Red smiled in greed. "Welcome, young human. I've been expecting you." he said greedily.

"What do you want from me?" asked Hiccup. "By the way, the names Hiccup." Red went closer to the boy and whispered to his ear, "I want your blood."

Hiccup backed away from the dragon king with a frightful look on his face. "I only thought you only eat animals." he said.

Red explained to him, "Yes, it's true. But, human blood is much tastier and sweet. I treat it as my wine. I capture humans every day just to get that delicious taste in my mouth."

"There's no way you're having my blood! Not ever! It's disgusting and horrible! You're such a beast!" yelled Hiccup. "You think I'm a beast? Oh, that hurts my feelings." said Red sarcastically.

He grabs Hiccup and takes his shirt off. Hiccup tried to cover himself from the cold and Red. Red grabbed his hands and chained them up to the wall, making him face the dragon king.

"Well, this is how dinner is served." said Red as he bites Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to bleed. Hiccup cried out as he felt sharp teeth going into his skin, tearing him apart. "Stop! Oh gods, it hurts." Hiccup cried.

"It'll only hurt just a little bit. Once you'll get used to it, it'll feel really good and you will beg for more." said Red as he sucks Hiccup's blood while holding on to the wall. Hiccup moaned quietly and hoping this was a bad dream. The sad news is, this is happening in real life.

Hiccup had enough of this and kicks Red in the stomach. He fell down in pain, but quickly got up to cherish the boy. "How dare you kick me while I was eating." Red yelled. "You're eating?! More like sucking my life, you cannibal." said Hiccup.

Red was furious and said, "That's it. I'm going to drink every inch of blood out of you." When he attempted to scratch Hiccup's chest, a huge boom came out of the room and Furia appeared from the smoke.

"Furia!" Hiccup called. "You! How did you escape?" asked Red. "I used my fire bolts to melt the metal of the bars and knocked out your guards. I also freed the other prisoners." Furia explained.

Red was ready to charge at her, but she flew up in the air and breathed fire at Hiccup's chains. She then scoops up Hiccup by her feet and they flew away from the terrible place.

"Thanks, Furia." said Hiccup. "Anything for a friend." Furia replied. "You should meet my family. They will help us get rid of Red."

Then, Red starts to chase after them which startled the two. "You didn't expect him to chase us, didn't you?" asked Hiccup. "NO! I didn't!" yelled Furia as she tried to fly faster to avoid Red.

She tried to hide in the forest, but Red breathed fire everywhere, burning everything in sight. It made Furia fly really high so she won't get burned. "That was close." she said. "What do we do to get rid of him?" asked Hiccup. "I don't know. I'll think of something." said Furia as he continued flying.

Red couldn't let his prisoners escape. So he flew faster and uses his tail to knock over Furia and Hiccup out of the sky. When he did, they got separated and screamed as they fell.

They both fell to the soft green grass and luckily, they didn't get knocked out. "Are you alright?" asked Furia. "Yeah, the bite still hurts." Hiccup replied.

Then all of the sudden, Red stomped onto the land where they lay. "I'll finish you all right here right now." He was about the breathe fire at them, but was stopped by a fire bolt that landed on his head.

Furia looked up and sees her two brothers coming to the rescue. "Menace! Toothless!" she yelled as they landed to the ground. She ran towards Menace and embraced him. "Thank the gods you're alright, Furia. What happened? How did you escape?" he asked his sister.

"Long story. We gotta help Hiccup." said Furia as she defended her new friend from Red while Toothless beats him until he's knocked out. "What's that you said?" asked Toothless. Furia helps Hiccup onto his feet and dusted him off.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. "These are my brothers. Menace and Toothless. Menace is the leader of where I live." Furia explained. "I'm glad that you and your friend got out of that terrible place." said Menace.

"I have to say, he is kinda cute." said Toothless as he wraps his arms around Hiccup. He never met anyone as beautiful as he. Hiccup blushed at the handsome dragon as he looked into his catlike eyes.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Toothless asked. "I'm Hiccup." Hiccup replied. "That's adorable." said Toothless.

"Enough with the romance here. We need to get out of here until Red wakes up." said Furia. Her brothers and Hiccup agree with her.

Hiccup got onto Toothless' back as the rest of the group flew off to their home.

When they got there, everyone was staring at the sky and watches the group land safely. They were surprised that there was a human in the village. "What's everybody staring at me for?" asked Hiccup nervously.

"The people here have never seen a human before. They think you're very different from us." Toothless explained. "Will they like me?" asked Hiccup. "Once they get to you. Yeah." said Toothless.

"Who is this human?" asked an old Night Fury lady. Furia calmed down her people by saying, "This is Hiccup. He was a prisoner to Red Death like I was, but he helped me escape. I think he's going to help us end the 300 year war by making the prophecy come true." Night Furies cheered for Hiccup as they welcomed him and thanking him for coming.

"What's going on now?" he asked. "Since you're a human. You can help us end the war." a young man said. "What? Me? I can't. I'm too small and weak to do this." said Hiccup.

"Well, not by your strength. But with your love to someone very close in your heart." said Menace. Toothless got closer to the human boy and said, "I'll be his lover and we'll be together and make the prophecy come true."

And then, he kissed him. Right on the lips. Hiccup's eyes widened as the dragon kissed him. Everyone cheered as the couple keeps kissing.

Hiccup then pushes Toothless off of him and breaks the kiss. "Why did you do that?!" he yelled. "I thought you liked it." said Toothless. "We just met and you kissed me in front of all of these people I don't even know. Whats wrong with you?" Hiccup yelled as he ran away from the crowd, crying from embarrassment.

"Nice going, bro." said Furia sarcastically. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Toothless. "No. It's just that Hiccup needs to get to know you a bit more than you kiss him." said. Menace. "Maybe he's scared on what's going on. I don't think he knows the prophecy yet. Only we know." said Furia.

"I have to comfort him and tell him I'm sorry." Toothless told his siblings. "Thats a good thing to do." said Furia. Toothless agreed and flew off to find Hiccup.

When he did, Hiccup was crying behind a rock. Toothless went to the crying boy and asked, "Are you okay?" "Go away!" Hiccup sobbed and turned to the other direction.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all of these people. But, they need our love to stop our suffering." Toothless explained.

Hiccup sniffed and turned around. "Your species suffered from the war like my people did?" he asked. Toothless nodded yes. Hiccup's tears began to burst more as he wrapped his arms around the Night Fury tightly.

Toothless cradled his new lover and rocked him gently to calm him down. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, love. You don't have to cry for it." he soothed.

"Oh my gods! Why was I so selfish on your people? They counted on me and I just walked away from them! All because of that kiss you gave me on the lips." Hiccup yelled. "You're not selfish, Hiccup. You're just scared on what's going on. I should've told you about our culture so you can get to know it." said Toothless.

"I'm so sorry, Toothless." said Hiccup. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault that you ran off." Toothless explained to the boy as he held him tighter.

"I should've reacted to the kiss better." said Hiccup. "Don't worry about it." said Toothless.

"Can we try it again?" asked Hiccup. "Try what again?" asked Toothless. "The kiss. Can we try that kiss again? Now that everyone wants us to be lovers now." Hiccup explained.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup's request. He leaned down and kissed the boy's lips once more. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the black dragon as they deepened the kiss. Toothless' tongue entered his mouth and makes his lover lay down. Hiccup moaned at the kiss and wraps his legs around Toothless' waist.

They stopped the kiss so they can get some air. "Much better." said Toothless. "I was going to think the same thing." said Hiccup. They laughed after on what Hiccup just said about the kiss.

(Lion King moment)

Toothless continued laughing about it until Hiccup got up and kissed him on the cheek. He stops laughing and looked at his lover underneath him.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and touched his cheek where he kissed him. Toothless replied to his touch and smiled back.

Then, they went back to kissing once more for the rest of the night.


	4. Learning to Defend

Outside of the village, a girl named Astrid is struggling to survive from the disaster of Berk. She fought every dragon that was in her way with her ax and strength.

Then, she went to the forest to hide and rest. She panted from running and said to herself, "Man, I've never seen dragons act like this before. Do they want our food that badly? Well, they did take away Hiccup. That'll make the village happy. But I miss him and the only one that does."

Astrid sighed when she mentioned Hiccup. She wondered that Hiccup was killed by the dragons or he escaped.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was having breakfast with Toothless and his family. He felt much better after Toothless comforted him last night.

"So Hiccup, where are you from?" asked Menace. "I came from a village called Berk. I never belonged there. They think I'm the runt of the litter of the tribe." Hiccup explained. "Do you have any friends that live there?" asked Furia. Hiccup shook his head no at her question, which made her go 'aww'.

"Perhaps you should have a new life here. We'll love you and you'll fit right in." said Toothless. Hiccup smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Maybe you're right."

"Hiccup. Do you know why that the people cheered for you last night?" asked Menace. Hiccup shook his head no at his question. "Well, there was an ancient prophecy about a human and a dragon to be together, which might help us end the war." Menace explained.

"We also have to get rid of Red as well." said Furia. "I agree. He's the main reason why it started." said Toothless, agreeing with his sister. "I didn't know that. I thought they want everything for themselves." said Hiccup.

"Well, you're right. Almost. Only Red wants everything for himself." Furia explained. "He also wants human blood. He bit my shoulder last night so he can drink my blood." Hiccup replied as he showed the family his bite mark Red gave him.

They were horrified at it and Menace said, "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry he did that to you." "What else did Red do to you?" asked Toothless.

"Nothing else. Just drinking which is disgusting and horrible. It really hurts when he did it." Hiccup replied. "I'm so sorry, my love. Is there anything we can do for you?" said. Toothless, comforting the boy.

"All my life, I wanted someone to accept and love me." said Hiccup. It made Toothless love him even more because he always wanted a lover to be sweet, innocent, and shy. He's just like the people.

"You already got what you wanted, Hiccup. I will always love you." said Toothless. "So do I." Menace accepted. "Me too." Furia accepted too. Hiccup was almost in tears when he finally gets accepted by people around him. Only this time, he has dragons by his side.

"No matter what happens, Hiccup. We'll always be by your side." Toothless promised. Hiccup embraced him quickly which almost made him fell. "Thank you. You know how much this means to me." said Hiccup. Toothless stroked his hair and said, "Of course, my flower. I'll never break the promise. Ever." Toothless promised.

Later on, Hiccup sees Furia going her fighting skills to protect herself from enemies. "Hey, you're doing a good job." he said.

Furia stopped her training and looked at her new friend. "Thanks. Menace told me I have to defend myself. Every dragon here is doing it." she explained. "Should I defend myself too?" Hiccup requested.

"Sure. Since you're one of us now. Humans like you make weapons like swords and shields to protect themselves. Maybe I can teach you one of my moves." said Furia.

"Which one can I do?" asked Hiccup. Furia thought of that question and said, "Why don't you kick that barrel over there? Watch this."

She took a deep breath and kicked the barrel underneath. "Looks easy to you?" she asked. "I can try." said Hiccup as he went closer or the barrel.

He did the same thing Furia did, except that the barrel fell down slowly and he hurtled his foot. "I didn't do so well, didn't I?" he asked.

"Actually, you did okay. At least you knocked over the barrel. You just need to kick it harder next time. Let's try is again, shall we?" said Furia.

Hiccup tried it again, but failed. He did it again and failed. After twelve times kicking that thing, it makes him feel like quitting. "Furia, can I take a break?" he complained.

"Not until that barrel is knocked down. Come on, you don't want Red to suck your blood again." Furia encouraged him.

Hiccup relaxed his arms and shakes his legs to do this properly. He lets out a yell and kick the barrel hard. The barrel broke after that and water started to leak.

It made Furia shocked and surpised. "That was stupendous. Its the best defense I've ever seen. Wait till you kick Red's ass. Woo!" she said.

Hiccup was happy that he's finally done and said, "Thanks, Furia. Guess I'm not a damsel in distress anymore huh." Furia laughed about that and said, "You bet. The whole village is going to be so proud of you once you and Toothless fall in love."

"Actually, I really love Toothless. A lot. I mean, he did save you and me from Red, right?" Hiccup said. Furia nodded yes as an agreement. "He really cares for me. Always comforts me when I'm sad or angry, holds me close, and gives me the best kisses." he explained about Toothless.

"Aww, you really so care about him. Wait till you two get married." said Furia. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a minute. We have to get to know each other first before marriage." said Hiccup.

Furia laughed about it and said, "I know."

After training, Hiccup takes a nice bath in a lake in a calm private canyon. He relaxed as he feels the warm water all over him.

Then, he hears someone coming from the trees. Frightened, he hides behind a rock so no one can see him. It was Toothless.

He sees his love interest hiding and asked, "Hiccup, why are you hiding from me?" Hiccup came out and said, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Toothless chuckled at him.

He got into the water and went closer to Hiccup. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" asked Toothless. "You're not ready to see me naked yet. It feels embarrassing when a person looks at me like this." Hiccup explained as he hides his face to the rock.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's wrist and brings him close to his body. Hiccup was blushing when his hands touch his chest. "I'm ready. I can see you like me naked." said Toothless.

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled as his face gets redder. Toothless rubbed his lovers back and shoulders with water. "Your skin is so smooth. I like it. Your hair is so silky and you smell like a rose." he said as he pressed his nose into Hiccup's hair and sniffed.

He then licks his ear and nips it. Hiccup gasped lightly and asked, "What are you doing?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I just got carried away for a bit." said Toothless.

"Is it your first time?"

"First time doing what?" asked Hiccup. "I mean, is this your first time making love to someone?" asked Toothless. Hiccup shyly nodded yes and then Toothless kissed him right away.

Hiccup moaned as he was been kissed hard. Toothless' hands were wrapped around his body as they began touching his nipples and his penis. Hiccup breaks the kiss and moans loudly at the Night Fury's touch.

"No, not there." he said. "What's the matter? You don't like it?" asked Toothless. "I. I never felt like this before. It feels so weird." said Hiccup. "Well, why don't you try it for once. You'll like it." said Toothless.

Hiccup lays down on the ground and spreads his legs for Toothless. "Take me." he said. "As you wish." said Toothless as he began kissing the boy's neck and biting it.

Hiccup cried out as he felt the dragon bite him and pleaded, "Please don't make me bleed." "I'll be gentle." Toothless promised as he bring kisses and nips the sensitive skin.

Hiccup's nipples rises up as they feel Toothless' tongue and teeth touching it. "Ahh." Hiccup moaned.

Toothless lowers down to the body and takes Hiccup into his mouth. "Oh gods! Ahhh! Ah." Hiccup yelped as he sees his lover sucking him. He was breathing fast until he came onto the dragons mouth.

He gasped as he accidentally made a mess on Toothless' face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your face." he said. Toothless chuckled and said, "It's alright. You taste delicious, honey." Hiccup hides his face in embarrassment as he said it.

"Don't say stuff like that!" he yelled. "But you do. You're the only person who cares about what I feel and I love you." Toothless explained. "I'm supposed to care for you." said Hiccup.

Then, Toothless was about to enter Hiccup and asked, "You ready?" "Yes. Go ahead." said Hiccup as he got ready for Toothless to take him completely.

When he entered all the way, Hiccup screamed in pain and holds on to Toothless. "Shhh. It only hurts just a little bit." he promised as he continued thrusting inside his lover.

Hiccup keeps moaning and crying as this is happening to him. "Does it feel good?" asked Toothless. Hiccup nodded yes.

As Toothless keeps on thrusting, Hiccup feels like he's going to burst. "Toothless. I think I'm going to." said Hiccup as he hold on to Toothless as he released himself on his chest.

Toothless then released himself inside his lover, making him scream. "AHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he felt Toothless' seed coming inside him.

After that, Hiccup and Toothless are cleaning themselves up from their lovemaking. "Did I hurt you when I made love to you?" asked Toothless.

"No. You didn't break your promise. It felt kinda good." Hiccup explained. Toothless smiled and kissed Hiccup on the lips. "I love you so much, Hiccup. No one will ever harm you when I'm around." said Toothless as he embraced the boy and stoking his hair.

They had a great time together.


	5. An Old Friend Returns

Its been a few days since Hiccup moved in with the Night Furies. He seems a lot happier here than at Berk. Speaking of Berk, he never missed it. You know why.

One day, Furia was practicing her flying skills while Menace was calling her. "Furia! Furia, come down here!" he called his sister.

Furia flew down and went to her brother. "What's up, Menace?" she asked. "Nothing much. Have you seen Hiccup and Toothless? I need to talk to them more about the prophecy." Menace explained.

"Well, I'm not sure where they are at right now. Probably out flying somewhere." said Furia. Menace puts his hand into his face and said, "I guess they're goofing off." However, Furia disagrees.

"They're not. They're just getting to know each other like you said. You want the prophecy to come true, right?" said Furia. Menace nodded his head yes. "Well, you should let them have some alone time. They're in love already." she said.

Menace has to agree with his little sister. "I guess you're right." he said.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless are in the air, seeing the beautiful view of the ocean and little lands. Hiccup holds on to Toothless so he won't accidentally fall.

"What do you think, Hiccup? Do you enjoy flying?" asked Toothless. "I. I guess so." Hiccup answered. "I've never done this before since you saved me and Furia." "Well, let me show you what I do for flying. You better hold on tight." said Toothless as he zoomed his speed high in the air and making circles.

Hiccup screamed as he began spinning above the clouds. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Toothless as he slows down in speed and lets his mate enjoy the view. "See? Flying is not that bad." Hiccup opens his eyes and touches the white puffy clouds. He smiled at the sight.

"It's amazing." said Hiccup. Toothless chuckled and said, "I knew you liked it." while continuing to fly. "You're amazing." said Hiccup as he kissed the dragon on the cheek. Toothless blushed and giggled.

While flying, they hear a weird sound which startled Toothless. "Hiccup, cover my ears right now." he demanded. "Why?" asked Hiccup. "Just do it!" Toothless yelled as his mate did what he was told.

Then, they flew down into the forest and hides in a cave. "Toothless, what's going on?" asked Hiccup.

"That noise you hear was Red's signal of bringing food. When dragons hear it, they come straight to him. If they didn't get enough food, Red kills them immediately." Toothless explained as he covers his ears so won't hear the sound.

When the sound disappears, the couple came out of their hiding place and checked no dragon was around. "Does your brother know about this?" asked Hiccup. "Yep. He knows everything Red does." Toothless replied.

When they were flying home, they hear a scream coming from not far from here. "What was that?" asked Toothless. "That scream sounds familiar." said Hiccup as he follows the scream. "Hiccup, wait!" yelled Toothless.

The scream came from Astrid who was about to fall off a cliff while holding on to a tree branch.

"Hold on. We'll get you out of there." Hiccup promised. Astrid looked up and recognized the boy. "Hiccup?" she guessed. Hiccup looked down and recognized her too. "Astrid? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was hunting and some dragon blocked me out and then pushed me over. At least I didn't fall." Astrid explained.

"You know her?" asked Toothless. "Of course I know her. She was in my village." Hiccup explained.

They didn't waste any time about saving Astrid because the branch is about to break. "Uh, guys. I need some help here." she yelled.

Toothless swooped down and caught Astrid into his arms as the branch completely broke off. "Wow. Thanks uh." said Astrid. "My names Toothless." Toothless corrected her as he puts her to the ground safe and sound.

"I can't believe it, Hiccup. You're alive. The dragons didn't kill you. What happened?" asked Astrid. "This dragon saved me and there's something going on about me and him being together." Hiccup explained.

"You're in a relationship with a dragon?! A fricken dragon?!" yelled Astrid. "Hey, calm down. We'll explain this once we get back to the village." said Toothless as takes Hiccup and Astrid on his back to get back to his village.

When they got back, Furia and Menace were worried sick about the couple and were curious of their new friend. "What happened?" asked Menace.

"I showed Hiccup a nice view in the sky, but then we hear Red's signal and we hid. Then we heard a scream and that why she's here." said Toothless as he mentioned Astrid.

"She is a friend of mine. Astrid. Give her some time to know this place because my village only thinks about killing dragons." Hiccup explained. "Hi." said Astrid nervously.

"You don't kill dragons, do you?" asked Furia. "I'm training to kill them." said Astrid. "Don't do it ever again or else we'll kick you to the curb." Furia warned. "Take it easy with her, Furia. She just got here." said Toothless, calming down his sister.

"Come, there's something I want to show you guys." said Menace as he lets his siblings and friends follow him to a cave.

When they got there, Menace opened the ancient cave filled with drawings of dragons and humans long ago. They were amazed at the sight.

"Wow, I never seen these painting before. Wait, did Vikings and dragons get along back then?" asked Astrid. "They used to get along. The reason why your people kill dragons is because of Red. He started this terrible war for 300 years." Menace explained.

"How come he lives to 300 years?" asked Furia. Menace explained,

"Red was an elder. Dragon elders are immortal chosen by the gods. When the gods tell them something, the elders say that to their people. That is how they make peace. But ever since Red began the war, he wasn't an elder anymore. He is now a monster."

"I didn't know Red was an elder." said Toothless.

"What's with the painting of a person and a dragon holding hands?" asked Astrid. "That's the prophecy the elders made a long time ago. They made it to make the peace better and longer for the people." Menace explained.

"A prophecy? I wish Berk could see this." said Astrid. "Does your village know about this?" asked Furia. Astrid shook her head no.

"So, this is how the prophecy works. Toothless and I have to get married in front of everyone. Right?" said Hiccup.

"You're almost right. You two have to stand on a large rock with markings. Then, you hold hands and say your vows. It's like a wedding, but bigger. Whether male or female, it must happen. Red needs to be killed before we plan this." Menace explained.

"We have to, if we want our world to be a better place." said Furia. "Do you think we could do this?" asked Hiccup. "Hiccup, I love you already. I'm sure our wedding will be perfect and we'll get along just fine." said Toothless as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Eww." Astrid muttered as she sees her friends doing lovey dovey stuff.

"Now, the wedding will take place on Odin Heaven where many dragons are mated." said Menace.

"Alright then, let's go bring back peace!" yelled Furia and her friends joined in.


	6. A Perfect Day to Explore

Astrid cannot believe that this is happening. Heck, she doesn't believe in the prophecy. "No no no no. This is not happening. This is not happening!" she yelled.

Hiccup went to her and said, "Calm down, the whole village might hear you." Astrid took deep breaths and said, "How could you marry a dragon?! Our most feared enemy Berk has fought for 300 years?!" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid, listen to me. I know you're scared." said Hiccup. "Scared?" Astrid huffed. "I'm not scared. Vikings aren't supposed to be scared to begin with." Hiccup puts his shoulders on his friend and said, "I'm scared too."

Astrid finally calms down and said, "Why? I thought you love Toothless." "I do. It's just I don't want Red to hurt me or him. Or you." Hiccup explained. "Does he know that you and Toothless are together?" asked Astrid.

"I hope not." said Hiccup. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "So, what do we do?" asked Astrid.

"Just, wait until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hiccup explained. "Okay." said Astrid. "See you in the morning then." She ran off.

Hiccup sighed happily as he watched his old friend running to the village to get some sleep. He needs some sleep too and started yawning.

Meanwhile, a fat Gronkle was getting a pack of mice for Red nearby. He hears the two teens talking about the prophecy. When he's done, he flew up in the air lazily to Red's cave.

Once he got there, he dropped the dead mice to the pit and everyone gasped at him. "Hey, what's your problem?" he asked the other dragons.

They were dead silent at the question. Then, a massive roar scattered throughout the cave. The Gronkle reached to the shore in order to escape, but his flight was too slow.

Red stomped into the room and breathed fire at the Gronkle's wings, causing them to burn and disappear right away. "Bring fatty to me!" Red ordered viciously at his henchmen as they seized the Gronkle when he fell.

He shouted at them, "No, wait. Don't do this to me! I have a whole life that awaits me!" The henchmen ignored him and flew towards Red.

"Did you bring enough food?" asked Red. "I caught as much mice as possible." The Gronlke replied.

"MICE is not enough! I need more food!" Red yelled.

The Gronkle replied in mercy, "I'm sorry, sir. I was about to get the two teenagers in the woods, but I was too busy getting the mice. I hear them talking about some prophecy that's about to happen."

Red was shocked on what his slave just said. "What prophecy?" he asked. "Uh, a man and a dragon falling in love in order to stop the war, I think." Gronkle replied.

Red was enraged at him. "How could that damn prophecy still happen?! HOW?" he yelled. The Gronkle shivered in fright as his master yelled. "I don't know. It just happened." he replied.

Red thought that question himself and said, "The Night Furies. They've been hiding from me for years. They must've hidden the prophecy as well." "I think so, sir." said the Gronkle.

When the other slaves hear about it, they've been talking about it like its a miracle and they'll have freedom.

Red shuts them up by saying, "QUIET DOWN OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE CLAWS IN YOUR GUTS!" Then, everyone was silent once again.

Then, he turns to the Gronkle evilly and chuckled. The Gronkle gulped in fear. "Well, I guess I don't need you anymore." he said as he lunged his razor sharp claws at his chest, killing him.

Everyone gasped in fear as Red continues to unleash blood off of his own slave. Red pulls his claws out of the body and the Gronkle laid dead. He laughed at the dead body as his henchmen threw him away.

One of them hands him a cloth to rub the blood off. "Now all of you, back to work!" he ordered his slaves as they frightfully ran away from the room.

"As for the rest of you, we have work to do." he said as his henchmen follow him into his chambers to unleash his plan.

The next day, Toothless takes Hiccup to his favorite place on the island. It was behind a huge pack of vines blocking it. "This my favorite place here. I would like you to see it. But you have to close your eyes first." said Toothless.

Hiccup obeyed and closed his eyes. Toothless takes his hand and leads him the way. He pushes the vines out of the way and went in. "Can I open them?" asked Hiccup. "Not yet." Toothless replied as the couple went in the place.

The ground felt soft like a bed. It was so bright like it makes Hiccup want to open his eyes. "Now can I open them?" he asked again. "Alright. Now." said Toothless.

When Hiccup opened his eyes and sees a beautiful cave filled with jewels covering the ceilings, the water so clean and bright, flowers always blooming, and the birds flew everywhere.

"It's so beautiful." he said in amazement and wonder. "You like it?" asked Toothless. "It's wonderful. Do you take your family here?" asked Hiccup. "Sometimes." Toothless replied.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." said Hiccup as he embraced his future husband. Toothless hugged him back and kissed him on the lips.

"Wanna explore this place?" asked Toothless. "Of course." said Hiccup as he rolled over the ground in excitement. Toothless joined in with him.

They splashed at each other with happiness. Toothless puts a flower on Hiccup's hair, looking so beautiful. They danced throughout the entire cave, laughing and smiling.

When they're done dancing, they laid on the ground looking at each other. "Wait till we get married, love. Then, nothing can tear us apart." said Toothless. Hiccup nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah. Do you think the marriage is just for the prophecy or for us?"

Toothless got up and said, "Both. The prophecy and us. I loved ever since I saved you and Furia from Red. You're beautiful, kind, sweet, innocent, helpful, caring, outgoing, brave, smart, and very unique." Hiccup smiled at him and said, "You're the only person that truly loves me."

Toothless went to his mate's side and kissed him. Hiccup reacted to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the dragon.

While kissing, Toothless puts his hand on Hiccup's pants and starts to take them off. Hiccup gasped and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Wanna have sex here since no one is around?" asked Toothless. Hiccup stood up and takes off his clothes for his dragon.

"Come and get it, baby." he said as he showed his butt and rubbed it.

Toothless leaned forward and licks the boy's hole. Hiccup moaned as he turns his head from one side to the other. "Ahhh. Mm. Haa. Ha." he moaned.

Then, Toothless lets his fingers enter him, which causes his mate to yelp. "It's alright. Just enjoy the touch." Toothless soothed.

"I can't. Just don't know why I'm so sensitive towards the way you touch me." said Hiccup. "That's because you liked it." said Toothless.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Hiccup yelled. "Your body's not lying." said Toothless as he touched his mate's penis. "OH GODS! AHH!" Hiccup yelled. He panted as his dragon keeps touching him all over.

Then, he turns him around to see his face. "How do you feel?" asked Toothless. "I'm fine. You're very gentle. I'll be alright." said Hiccup.

Toothless then thrusted into the boy, causing him to scream. He shuts his eyes tightly as he moaned loudly.

"You're so tight. You feel so good, Hiccup." said Toothless as he keeps thrusting and holds on to his mate.

Hiccup wraps his arms around his dragon as they continue to have sex for a while.

Back at the village, Astrid was exploring the new village with Night Furies that surround her. She sees Menace and went to him.

"Hey there, Menace." Astrid greeted as she accidentally spooked the leader. "Oh Astrid. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" said Menace as he picked up his studies.

"I was just exploring this place. It's pretty cool." Astrid explained. "Glad you like it. We've been hiding in this place for a really long time and I want Red out of here for good." said Menace.

"I hope so. Hiccup agrees with me." said Astrid. "My great grandfather's grandfather has encountered Red once and fought with him. He survived the fight and recovered for weeks." Menace explained.

"Cool." Astrid reacted. "Yep, he's a good person. He's a bit like Toothless." said Menace.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping in the cove naked. They were wrapping their arms around each other in soft green grass.

Toothless kissed his mate's forehead and stroked his hair while he's sleeping. Then he closed his eyes a bit to take a nice nap.


	7. Red's Attack

When Hiccup and Toothless came back from their trip, they went to their house to clean up their messes during their lovemaking.

"Wow, you sure got me a lot. I look like a woman." said Hiccup. "You're more than a woman, Hiccup. You're mine." said Toothless. "Now, let's get cleaned up." said Hiccup.

They both got buckets of water to clean themselves with and a cloth to wipe off the filth. Toothless cleaned Hiccup's butt and puts fingers inside him on purpose.

"Ahhh! Toothless, don't tease." Hiccup moaned. "Sorry. Just cleaning you up. You look so sexy when you're wet." said Toothless as he puts his hands all over his mate, feeling his smooth skin.

"Shut up, you're making it worse." said Hiccup. "Don't worry. I'm just cleaning you." said Toothless as he scrubbed his mates body and his.

When they're done, they hear Furia knocking at the door. "Hiccup! Toothless! Menace is looking for you! It's about Red!" she yelled.

"Red?" asked Hiccup. "What about him?" asked Toothless as he and his mate got dressed quickly and opened the door.

Hiccup opened the door and asked, "Whats going on?" "Menace knows what Red is up to." Furia explained.

Hiccup was stunned at Furia's answer. So does Toothless.

So, the couple quickly went to Menace's room to talk to him. "Oh, thank goodness you're here." said Menace. "Menace, what happened?" asked Toothless.

"One of Red's men found out about the prophecy coming back last night. He wasn't from here and someone told me it was a huge Gronkle who was spying on two teenagers talking." Menace explained.

Hiccup gasped and said, "That was me and Astrid talking last night. I was calming her down because she was freaking out about Toothless and I getting married."

"Oh dear." Menace muttered. "Does that mean Red knows about this right now?" asked Toothless. Menace sadly nodded yes at the question.

"No! It can't be true! He'll kill us all, even me and Toothless." Hiccup yelled in tears. "I'm afraid it's true, Hiccup. He just found out." said Menace.

"Who told you that?" asked Toothless. "Astrid saw him when she went home." Menace explained. "I didn't know Astrid saw someone. I just saw her leave after we talked." said Hiccup.

"Well, that Gronkle was a spy and he must've hid very well." said Menace. Toothless was furious at this. Hiccup was scared and worried.

"What do we do now, Toothless? Does Red know where we are?" asked Hiccup in worry. "We have to tell the villagers about this. They have to know. I'm afraid Red is coming for us." said Toothless.

Meanwhile, a army of dragons were soaring like they're ready for battle led by Red. Red was always ready to kill and steal when he invades a village.

His army were destroying everything in their path. They roared in anger as they fly to where their next target is.

At the village, the Night Furies were terrified that Red is coming. The children stayed in their houses with their mothers and the soldiers were ready for battle.

Menace leads in defense. "Alright, my fellow soldiers. Today in 300 years is the first time you all are going encounter the Red Death himself. Do not let him take your freedom and your lives! Make the elders proud when they're in heaven. If you die, you will join the elders to rest in peace." he said.

Everyone cheered at Menace's speech. Once they were in position, they readied they're weapons and their fire. Hiccup and Toothless got ready too.

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" asked Toothless. "Well, it's a good thing Furia taught me how to defend myself." Hiccup replied. Toothless smiled at his mate.

The soldiers were waiting for Red's army to arrive, but not a sound was heard. Furia grew impatient. "What's taking them so long? I thought you said they're going to be here." she said. "I thought they are." said Menace.

Then all of the sudden, a massive roar screeched throughout the island. Everyone covered their ears when they hear the sound.

When the roar was gone, a herd of dragons came around and Red made his first step to the ground, which startled the crowd.

"You filthy imbeciles! I know why you are hiding from me! You're hiding the prophecy from me!" Red yelled as he threw a huge rock at the crowd, crushing some of the soldiers.

"Red! You have to stop this right now!" shouted Menace. "Too late! All of your lives will be chained and work for me. Where is the couple who is making the prophecy come true?!" Red shouted.

"Right here!" Hiccup yelled as he showed himself with his dragon. "You! I should've known that those disgusting bats have spared your life!" Red exclaimed. "That's because they want peace and you want everything for yourself. But guess what? You're not going to get it." said Hiccup.

Red was furious at the boy. "ATTACK!" he ordered. "Chain them up. Gag their mouths! Kill the soldiers! Bring the boy and his lover to me!" Red's army charged at Menace's army as they connected to each other and started the battle.

Furia unleashed a mighty fire, but she was captured by two Monstrous Nightmares. They threw her into a metal cage so she won't escape.

Red went towards Hiccup and tried to kill him by breathing fire at him. Hiccup uses his shield to block the fire and fought back. Toothless joined him in battle.

Astrid was really good at kicking butt. She beats give dragons in one axe, but like Furia, she got captured as well.

The soldiers kidnap all of the children and the women to their cave. They were screaming and crying for help as they were being taken away from their clan.

As for Menace, he was knocked out by a Gronkle with his tail. He was carried to the cages, alongside Astrid and Furia. "Menace, are you alright?" asked Furia. "Where's Hiccup and Toothless?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know. I didn't see them." Menace explained.

Hiccup and Toothless were still fighting Red when his army burns the village to the ground. "If you kill us, you'll never kill our love." said Toothless as he kicked Red in the face. Red grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground, causing him to fall into his house. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he watched his dragon fall into his house.

"Take his body to the other Night Furies." Red ordered as the soldiers take Toothless' unconscious body from his house and takes him away.

"NO! Red, let him go!" Hiccup yelled. "No. You did something that brought dishonor to the dragon clan. Now you have to pay the price." said Red as he grabbed Hiccup by two arms, making him let go of his sword.

Hiccup tried to be free from Red's grip, but he was too strong as his knuckles tighten him. "Stop it!" he yelled.

"You're coming with me! I have a surprise for you." said Red as he flew away with Hiccup when the village was burned to the ground. Hiccup was in tears as he watched his enemy win.

Now Red is the ruler of all dragons.


	8. Torture

When everyone made it to Red's cave, all of his slaves were screaming at him in anger by shouting, "Let them go! Don't hurt them! You had enough slaves!"

Red shuts them up by roaring at them. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. Then, everyone were dead silent.

He has Hiccup in his grasp, gagged and bounded so he cannot move or talk. How hard Red held his grip tight around Hiccup's arms, making cry out a bit.

He showed his slaves the boy and said, "This boy is the reason why the prophecy is coming true! He is in love with a Night Fury that took him away from me in my presence. Therefore, he and his friends should be punished for this crime. As for this one, I have a special thing for him. They'll be a bonfire here tomorrow and you're all invited."

The slaves gasped in fear when Red told he's killing the boy by burning him to death. Hiccup was crying and tried to get out of Red's grip.

"Red! If you harm my mate, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Toothless threatened. Red laughed at him and said, "Too late! You're already weak and I'm going to kill your mate right in front of you!"

Then, he flew off with Hiccup and ordered, "Lock them up!" His henchmen takes the Night Fury family and Astrid to their cells.

When they threw Toothless in there, he attempted to get out but one of the guards smacked him in the face with a hammer.

Toothless became a little weak after that. Then a guard came into his cell and said to him, "I think you need a little lesson."

The guard starts punching him in the face, then his stomach. Toothless tried to fight back, but the guard kicks him.

He spits out blood and asked, "Is that what you want from me?" "No, just to make you suffer. Red loves it when his prisoners suffer." the guard explained.

"Go to hell!" Toothless yelled. "I don't plan to." said the guard as he leaves his cell.

Not far from Toothless' cell, Menace is getting whipped many times since he's the leader of the Night Fury clan and leaders get more punishment.

Blood was scattered all over his back and some drops fell to the floor. Menace panted and tried not to scream.

When he got into his cell, Menace fell straight to the ground in front of his sister. "Menace, are you okay?" asked Furia.

Menace groaned as his sister holds his head and looks at her. "I'm okay. Just got into a fight." he lied.

Furia knows that he's lying. "You're not okay. The guards almost killed you. What's gonna happen to Hiccup and Toothless?" she cried.

"I don't know. Let's hope Red won't hurt them." said Menace.

Meanwhile, Red was in his room abusing Hiccup by making him bleed with his claws. Hiccup was crying the whole time and begging him to stop.

"Please stop! I can't take it!" he yelled as he kicked Red off of him, which pisses him off.

He drags Hiccup to his bed and brings out his toy to rape his victims. "What's that? That thing you're holding." asked Hiccup. "This will teach you a lesson." said Red as he takes off Hiccup's clothes and enters his toy inside him.

Hiccup screamed in pain as Red thrusts his toy in and out of him. "NO! Stop! It hurts! Please take it out!" Hiccup cried. "Shhh, don't fuss. The fun has just begun." Red soothed evilly as he pulled the toy out of his victim.

Hiccup panted and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and hoping this was just a nightmare. The truth is it's happening in real life.

Red pulls Hiccup towards him and enters him violently with a great big thrust. Hiccup screamed so loud that Toothless could hear him. "Why are you doing this to me?!" asked Hiccup.

"I usually rape female slaves, but you are much better than them." Red explained as he keeps thrusting into him.

Toothless hears his mates cries and tries to escape. "Toothless, what are you doing?" asked Astrid.

"I hear Hiccup screaming and I know why!" Toothless shouted as he bangs the bars with his fists, but it didn't work.

The guard hears him and shouted at Toothless, "Hey you! Quit banging on the bars! Wait till tomorrow!"

Toothless groaned in complaint and still continues to do it. The guard has enough of him and chains the Night Fury so he won't escape. "There. Now you won't save your friend." the guard snickered.

"He's not my friend! He's my mate and future bride!" Toothless yelled. The guard refused to listen to him and leaves without another word.

After Red rapes the boy, he keeps staring at him unconscious when he came inside him hard. Toothless never does that to him.

There he was, Hiccup finally asleep from a terrible day happening to him. He silently sobs while sleeping.

Red chuckles at him for being weak. He then leaves his room to check on his slaves and the bonfire for Hiccup.

"How's everything going?" he asked. "The bonfires all set, sir. The slaves are well fed and treated." his henchmen explained. "Good. Make sure the boy never escapes from my room." Red ordered.

Meanwhile, food is coming for the prisoners to eat. Menace wasn't hungry though, but Furia is. They served molded bread with green soup.

Furia didn't care when she's that hungry because she ate it all within seconds. "Furia, don't eat too fast." Menace warned.

Furia didn't like the taste, so she spits it out. "Yuck! That's the worst food I've ever had. I'd rather had salmon instead of this junk." she complained.

She cleans out her tongue and her head starts to spin. She shakes the dizziness out of her, but it made it worse.

"Furia, are you okay?" asked Menace. "I don't know. I started to feel bad when I ate that bread." Furia answered as she lays down next to her brother.

Menace picks up his sister and cradles her. He then checks her temperature and it was pretty warm. "Oh no." he muttered. "What?" asked Furia.

"You're burning up!" Menace explained. "Does this mean I'm getting the flu?" asked Furia. Menace sadly nods.

Furia moaned in pain and said, "I'm gonna die!" "You won't die. I promise you're gonna fell better." Menace promised as he cradles her in his arms.

It was a miserable day. Hiccup was raped, Furia got poisoned, Toothless got beaten up, Astrid was in slavery, and Menace got whipped and blood was all over his back.

Thanks to Red. Tomorrow is going to be much worse than today. Very much worse.


	9. The Battle

The next day, Red sets everyone in cages so that they can watch Hiccup get burned alive.

Menace, Furia, and Astrid were in the same cage and were very close to the bonfire.

They saw Hiccup tied up into the bonfire, looking frightened and was shaking. Astrid felt the same way her friend is.

As for Toothless, he was covered in chains. His wrists and ankles were together and he has a muzzle that covered his mouth. Boy, they chained him like an animal. He was in anger that his mate was about to be killed by his greatest enemy.

Before the fire begins, Red had an announcement about Hiccup and why he's going to get burned.

"As you can see. This boy, Hiccup is accused of a crime that I always fear. Making the prophecy come true and kill me. Well, that's not gonna happen. Period. The sentence. Death!"

The slaves were yelling at the evil dragon, telling him to let him go and that he's innocent.

Furia watched the horror and yelled, "Don't hurt Hiccup! We need him." Then, she starts coughing from her sickness. Menace pats her back and wraps his arms around her.

"What are we going to do? We can't let Red win!" asked Astrid. "It's too late, Astrid. He already did." said Menace.

"What?! We can't just give up like that! Hiccup needs us. Now!" Astrid yelled as she tried to escape the cage, but one of the guards roared at her to not escape. Astrid stepped back from him.

Hiccup watched the slaves watching him in Red's trap. He looks at Toothless all chained up and tries to get free so he can rescue him. "I'm sorry, Toothless." Hiccup muttered.

Then, Red silences the crowd with his roar and went towards Hiccup in an evil way. "The time has come, boy. You stand there until you're dead and all your friends are here to watch you die. Would you like to bleed first or die first?" said Red as he grabbed Hiccup's face.

Hiccup got up his strength and spits his face. Red wiped the spot off and looked at the boy angrily. "I choose nothing!" Hiccup yelled.

"Very well. I'll choose something for you. This!" said Red as he scratched Hiccup's arm, making him cry in pain and blood starts to come out.

Red laughed at the boy as he bleeds. This made Toothless angrier and angrier and keeps trying to escape from his prison.

Then, he breathes fire at the hay in front of Hiccup, making it burn and the fire came out really fast. "No. No!" Hiccup yelled as he tried to avoid the fire getting close to him.

It was too late, the fire surrounded Hiccup and smoke blocks his path so he won't see a thing. "This is my present for you. I hope you enjoy it. A lot." said Red evilly as he watched Hiccup coughing from the smoke.

Toothless was so furious that he uses his anger to set himself free. He moved back and forth to let the chains loose. Then, he pulls them toward him as the rocks began to crumble above him.

Suddenly, the chains finally came off of him and Toothless was free. He took off that thing that's been tying his wings and his muzzle. The rocks came down and crushed the chains. Toothless got out of the way as they fell.

Hiccup can't breathe with the smoke around him. He coughed so loud that he's almost out of oxygen. Red smiled in grin as he watched the boy dying.

Then, Toothless swooped down in a flash and punched every guard thats in his way. When he got to Hiccup, he was stunned that his lover wasn't moving or coughing.

Red was furious that Toothless escaped his cell. So he tackled the Night Fury to hold him down. Toothless fought back by kicking him in the stomach, which is pretty painful to men.

Finally, he unties Hiccup and pulls him into his arms. Hiccup looked lifeless when he was rescued by his lover.

The fire was completely finished without a body to burn.

Toothless flew higher in the air and lands on a tall rock where he stands. He lifts Hiccup high and yelled at the crowd, "NO MORE WAR!"

The crowd cheered for him. "NO MORE WAR!" he yelled again. The crowed cheered louder. "NO MORE WAR!" Toothless shouted once more as he hears the crowd cheer on.

He then takes Hiccup outside where he can get some fresh air for him to breathe better.

"Yes! We're finally winning!" Astrid exclaimed. "Great, now let's get them!" said Menace. Astrid grabs of the guards and knocked him out. Then, she snatched his keys to unlock herself out.

Once she and her friends are free, Menace takes Furia outside too since her sickness is getting worse by the minute.

Meanwhile, Toothless carries Hiccup to a little cave where he can be safe from Red. He lays him down in a soft spot so he can be comfortable while he rests. Toothless looks at Hiccup and kisses his forehead.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll be safe here." said Toothless as he was about to leave, but sees Menace carrying his sister.

"What happened to her?" he asked. "Furia ate something the guards gave her and she starts to feel bad." Menace explained as he lays her down next to Hiccup.

"Is there a cure for her?" asked Toothless. "There is a flower that helps dragons feel better and it grows right here. I'll get the flower while you help Astrid battle Red." said Menace as he flew off to get his sister's medicine.

Furia woke up and whispered, "Toothless?" "Furia! Thank goodness. You scared me when Menace told me what happened to you." said Toothless.

"Sorry about that. I felt so bad right now." Furia whimpered. "I know. You're going to be okay." Toothless promised. "Not that. I felt bad that didn't save Hiccup." said Furia.

"Furia, it's okay. Hiccup's safe. I saved him. See?" said Toothless as he showed his sister Hiccup's unconscious body next to her. "Is he okay?" she asked. "I hope so. Stay here. I'll be right back." said Toothless as he flew out of the cave so he can fight Red for what he's done.

At the battle, all dragon slaves were fighting against Red's army led by Astrid. Toothless joined her in battle. He breathes fire on a rock that crushes half of Red's army. "Nice job. I didn't know you could do that." said Astrid, impressed with Toothless' power.

Red was near them as he fights his slaves. The person he wants to fight with most is Toothless. He growled in anger as went towards him.

When Astrid saw him coming, she shouted at Toothless, "Uh, Toothless. Someone wants to kill you really bad!" Toothless turned around and Red attacked him.

Red tried to scratch him, but missed. Both of them punched and kicked at each other as the other dragons stop fighting and watched the main fight begin.

Meanwhile, Menace came back with the flowers for Furia to eat. "Her you go, Furia. Eat these flowers and you'll be good as new." said Menace as he gives his sister the flowers.

Furia grabs one and ate it. She didn't like the taste. "Yuck! Are you sure these flowers are edible?" asked Furia. "I know they taste bad, but these flowers are good for you. So eat as much as you can." Menace encouraged her.

Furia gulped and puts a lot of flowers in her mouth, chews all of them, and swallows with a great gulp. Then, she sticks her tongue out and shakes her head.

Inside the cave, Toothless and Red are still fighting with bruises and cuts all over their bodies. "Give up now while you still can!" said Red. "I don't think so! You tried to kill my mate, so you'll pay for that!" yelled Toothless as he scratched his enemy in the eye.

Red's eye was bleeding all over the place. He covered his eye and only sees half of Toothless. "I hate you! I hate you for all eternity!" Red yelled as he fled out of his cave and everyone cheered as he disappeared.

Menace flew in to congratulate his brother for winning the battle. "Well done, Toothless. I'm so proud of you." he said.

"Thanks. How's Hiccup and Furia?" asked Toothless. Astrid got close to him while he waa talking to Menace. "What's going on?" she asked. "Furia is getting better. I'm not sure about Hiccup though. He didn't wake up at all ever since I got back." Menace explained.

Toothless was shocked and scared for Hiccup's life. "You mean he's not doing well?" he asked. "I don't know, Toothless. I haven't checked on him." said Menace.

Since his brother's not telling him what's really happening to Hiccup, Toothless flew all the way to the little cave where his sister and his lover are.

When he got there, he sees Hiccup unconscious and Furia all well. "Toothless, you're back!" she exclaimed as she hugged her brother. Toothless hugged her back and asked, "Is Hiccup okay?"

Furia doesn't know about that question. "He hasn't woken up since you saved him." she explained.

Toothless went towards his lover and said to him, "Hiccup, wake up. You're safe now!" Hiccup didn't move after Toothless spoke. He touched his forehead to check if he has a fever. "Hiccup?" he asked he gently shakes him to wake him up, but it didn't work.

Toothless leaned down and pressed his ear to his heart, but there was no sound. This fears him so much that he tried everything to check if Hiccup is still alive.

Furia was about to cry when she sees her brother trying to save his mate's life. "Is he?" she asked him. "No! He has to be alive! He has to." Toothless yelled as he picked up Hiccup and presses his lips into his mouth to give him air.

Nothing worked.

"Oh no." he muttered as his tears were about to fall and brings his lover's hand close to his face.

Menace went inside the cave to check on his family and sees his siblings crying for Hiccup. "Is he gone?" asked Menace. Furia is completely in tears when she saw her brother come in.

She embraced him and cries silently. Menace was almost on tears as well. He closes his eyes and leaned his head in silence.

Believing Hiccup is dead, Toothless starts to cry and holds his body tighter. He brings his head close to his face and kissed his forehead. He keeps kissing him all over his face just to get a movement from his mate.

"Come on, baby. Wake up. Don't do this to me. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." Toothless whispered as he kissed Hiccup's lips once more.

Then all of the sudden, Red arrived silently that no one heard him come in. Not even Toothless because he was still crying for Hiccup.

He patted Toothless' shoulder and it startled him a little bit. Toothless turned around to face the evil dragon. "You killed him." he whispered. "I had to. He was ruining our dragon culture and I can't let him do that to us." said Red.

"He wasn't ruining our culture. My marriage with him can change our lives. Only you want to kill him, not me. So leave me alone!" Toothless yelled.

Then, Red raises his knife like claws to kill Toothless. When he saw the claws, Toothless fought back which startled his siblings.

Menace tackled Red as his brother was strangling him. When he let's go, Red fell to the ground and they both puts their foot on him so he won't escape.

"Now boys. You wouldn't kill the king of all dragons. Would you?" asked Red pretending to be innocent to the Night Fury brothers.

"You're a liar! You're never the king. You're never were ever since you started the war! Everyone hates you because of it!" Toothless yelled.

Then, Hiccup starts to open his eyes a little bit. He saw his lover and Menace fighting Red and said in a weak voice, "Toothless."

Toothless hears the tiny voice and sees Hiccup still alive. "Hiccup!" he cried as he ran towards his lover and lifts him up bridal style. "Thank goodness you're still alive!"

"Hiccup's alive! I can't believe it!" Furia exclaimed in joy. Red was angrier than ever hen he find out. "He lives!" he yelled as he was about to attack.

"NO!" Toothless yelled as he ran out of the cave with Hiccup in his arms. Red chased after them.

"We can't let Red get them!" yelled Furia. "Then let's go!" Menace agreed as he and his sister followed them just in case they need help.

Toothless hides in the cave in the canyon where his favorite place is. Hiccup was getting his breath back, but still weak. He starts whimpering his body bothers him from yesterday. "Shhh. It's okay." Toothless soothed silently.

Red knows where their hiding because he can smell Toothless' scent and zooms into the cave. He tackles Toothless and Hiccup to the ground separates them. Hiccup tries to get away, but he was too weak and Red was after him just to kill him.

"Leaving so soon?!" he asked evilly as he scratched Hiccup in the stomach. Hiccup cried in pain and holds himself while he bleeds. "Hiccup!" Toothless shouted as he saw his lover getting hurt once again.

Now he's really pissed because of that. He tackles Red all the way to the bottom, away from Hiccup. Away from their relationship.

"This will be the last time I'm fighting you." said Toothless. "And this time, you'll die!" Red yelled as he kicks his enemy in the stomach. Toothless was in pain, but he can still fight.

He breathed a fireball at Red, making fall to the ground. Then, he kicks him in the face. Red's whole face was bleeding, including his eye from earlier.

Red slowly got up in from of Toothless and said, "You think you won this battle? Wait till I kill your loved one first." He went to the cave where Hiccup is and tried to kill him.

Toothless wouldn't give up so easily for Hiccup. So he flew up there in a flash within seconds right before your eyes.

When he got there, he sees Red strangling Hiccup to death. Hiccup can't breathe again and tries to kick Red so he'll stop choking him. His wounds are getting worse than his breathing.

"Toothless. Help me." said Hiccup while being strangled and bleeding. Toothless knew he had to save his mate.

He tackled Red once again and bites his arm. Red pushes Toothless off and almost broke his leg. He's lucky that he didn't.

When Red was about to breathe fire at Toothless, he shot a fireball right into his mouth. Red cannot breathe and his wings wrinkled like leaves.

Toothless pushed Red out of the cave and he exploded when he fell. He held on to Hiccup, protecting him from the terrible flames.

When Menace and Furia saw the flames in the air, they rushed towards it to see if Hiccup and Toothless are in danger. Astrid was with them while helping. She asked for them if they needed help.

After the flames were gone, there were ashes that covered the sky now.

The Red Death is dead.

Toothless was breathing hard as the explosion fades away. He looks at Hiccup almost dead and fears that Red wounded him very badly.

"Hiccup. Are you okay?" he asked his lover. Hiccup coughed in reply and said weakly, "Toothless. I never felt this way before. I think I'm going to." "No! You're gonna make it. You'll see. I'm here for you. I'm going to save your life. You're not ready to die yet." said Toothless.

Hiccup started to cry in Toothless' arms as the pain continues to hurt him. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, baby. You'll be okay. I'll protect you from harm. I promise. I'm so sorry." Toothless soothed.

As the ashes fade away, Toothless carries Hiccup in the air to get a doctor. He sees his family and friend looking for him during the battle with Red.

"Hiccup! Toothless! There you are!" Menace shouted as he approached the couple in victory. "We've been following you the whole time. Are you guys alright?" said Furia in worry.

"Hiccup's not breathing well. Probably because of the smoke from the fire. Red scratched him in the stomach. That's why he's bleeding. He needs to be cured right away." Toothless explained as he looked at his lover sleeping in peace, breathing slowly.

"Let's go back to Red's cave. Let's hope they have the equipment we need." said Menace. Toothless agreed with his brother on that.

So the group went back to the dragons den to get Hiccup cured and save his life. It's no longer Red's den anymore. It belongs to someone else now.

No one can harm Hiccup and Toothless ever again.


	10. Recovery

When the group went back to the cave, the war suddenly stopped. No one was fighting or killing each other. They just stared at the Night Fury family.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" asked Furia. "They think we stopped the battle." Menace replied.

The people muttered to each other on what's going on. Toothless approached them with Hiccup in his arms and said, "The Red Death is dead! You're all free from his treachery!" Everyone cheered for Toothless.

Furia flew down alongside her brother and said, "Also, the prophecy is about to come true!" The audience cheered louder than before. "It will start once everyone who is injured is cured. There must be a medical room somewhere."

Injured dragons and humans went to the medical room to fix their scratches and bruises. Toothless brought Hiccup there so he can heal properly. Hiccup whimpered as he was about to wake up.

Toothless quickly lays him down in a special bed, away from the other injured dragons. Hiccup starts to wake up and breathes out all of the smoke out of him. He coughed very loud and his face was all red.

"Hiccup, are you okay love?" asked Toothless in a worried way. Hiccup groaned in pain as he clutched his wound while breathing heavily. "Shhh. It's alright." Toothless soothed as he rubs his mates forehead. "Toothless." said Hiccup in a weak voice.

"How do you feel?" asked Toothless. "I feel weak." Hiccup replied weakly. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry that this happened to you." said Toothless. Hiccup reached and touched his lover's face. "It's my fault. People are hurt or dead just because of our love. It would've been better if we haven't met for everyone." said Hiccup.

"No! Don't say that. Our love is more powerful than anyone else's. Everyone wants us to love each other. I do too. I would be nothing without you." said Toothless as he brought his mate close to his body.

Nurses were everywhere with bandages and medicine. One nurse came to Hiccup and cleaned his wound. Toothless got some bandages on his body too, from the beating. Hiccup's wound stopped bleeding once the bandage was on. Though, some blood stains were on there. He had to take off his clothes so he can be clean and healthy.

Now all he needs is good rest and Toothless. He's been with him the whole time and never leaves. Hiccup's breathing was back to normal when he coughed some more. Then, he stopped.

After that, Toothless takes Hiccup to the master bedroom since everyone wants him to be king. He and his mate are sleeping there for the rest of their lives.

When he lays him down, Toothless lays down with him. Hiccup remembers what happened to him in this room and almost hides himself for it.

"What's wrong?" asked Toothless. "This room brings back too many painful memories. You know that it was Red's room, right?" said Hiccup. Toothless nodded yes. "He has done the worst thing to me here. He sucked my blood before I met you. Then, he raped me before he almost burned me to death." Hiccup explained.

This made Toothless furious on what Hiccup just told him. He tackled his mate and takes off his underwear. Hiccup struggled to get out of Toothless's grasp, but couldn't. "Toothless, what are you doing?" he asked frightfully.

"I'm getting rid of Red's filth thats inside you. I'll bet you were in pain when he did this to you." said Toothless as his fingers spread his mates hole to take a good look at it.

Hiccup whimpered and said, "We shouldn't be doing this. Not when I'm healing." Toothless didn't respond to him and starts to lick his hole with his long tongue.

Hiccup yelped as he feels his lover's tongue inside him. "AHHHHHH! Toothless, no! I don't want this!" he cried. Toothless ignored him and keeps doing it. His tongue goes in and out of him as the filth came out.

Hiccup keeps crying for Toothless to stop, but it just got worse. Toothless entered him violently with one big thrust. Hiccup screamed.

This is so wrong. Why is Toothless doing this to him?

Toothless keeps thrusting into his mate as he growls. "Toothless, stop it! It hurts!" Hiccup cried. Toothless never stopped. He was still angry at the fact Red raped his only soulmate.

He keeps thrusting until he released his seed inside Hiccup. It happened pretty quick, which didn't happen in the past love making they had.

When he pulls himself out, Toothless looks down and sees his beloved crying and bleeding underneath. He touched his check to see if he's alright. "Why would you do this to me?!" asked Hiccup crying.

Toothless looked at his mates body and saw what he's done. He was acting like Red a bit with his anger and he was hurting Hiccup. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. Hiccup nodded yes while in tears.

Toothless gasped. He couldn't believe it. He injured his mate. He would never do such a harmful thing to his loved one. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Toothless as he picks up Hiccup and cradles him.

Hiccup let's out his cries loudly as he tried to get out of Toothless' grip. "No! Don't! Please don't rape me again! I don't know what I did wrong!" Hiccup screamed.

"Shhh. It's not your fault. Its mine. I did something wrong to you." said Toothless as he held his mate tighter. Hiccup calmed down a bit and looked at Toothless. "Why did you do it? It's not like you." he said.

Toothless sighed and said, "I was angry. Angry that Red raped you and I want everything about him out of you. I'm sorry I was too hard on you. I should've been more gentle." He kissed his forehead and cradles him more.

Hiccup continues to cry silently as he was being held. He wraps his arms around the dragon's neck and lays his head on his shoulder. Toothless hushed him as he rocks back and forth like a baby. He then sings a little lullaby to Hiccup.

I love you forever

Don't forget that

I still love you when we fight

I still love you when we face reality

I'll hold you in my arms everyday

To keep you safe and warm

No one can separate us with our love

Don't forget this, my love

I will always love you for all eternity

When the lullaby was over, Toothless lays Hiccup down and puts covers over then so they can stay warm.

"Thank you, Toothless. You made me feel better." said Hiccup. Toothless stroked his mates hair and kissed his lips. Hiccup enjoyed the kiss. "I'll always be here for you, Hiccup. I love you." said Toothless as he wraps his arms around his mate. "I love you too." said Hiccup as he enjoyed the warmness his lover is giving him.

After a harsh day at battle, Hiccup and Toothless seemed to recover just fine. They may struggled a bit at first, but they relaxed afterwards. They had a peaceful night at last.


	11. Wedding Day

Now that the war is over for a few weeks, everyone is wondering what to do next. Well, they do want one thing to happen.

Hiccup and Toothless' wedding.

But here's one problem. Toothless didn't propose him yet and the plans for the wedding didn't get set up.

When the couple got up one morning, Hiccup has been thinking about his future with dragons in his life. Will it go bad like his past life or it will be much better? He looks at the window to see the beautiful view of the sea and dragons flying all around.

Toothless went to his mate and asked, "Are you alright?" Hiccup nodded yes. "Beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah. Just the two of us for the rest of our lives, right?" asked Hiccup. "Yep. Like I said, Hiccup. Nothing can tear us apart. Nothing." said Toothless as he kissed the boy on the lips, having a moment together.

After the kiss, Toothless asked, "How's your wound?" Hiccup takes off his shirt and realizes that the scar from the scratch is almost gone. Toothless leaned down and kissed it.

Meanwhile, Furia knocks on the door to tell the couple something very important about after the war ends. Toothless groaned as he got up to get it while Hiccup puts on his shirt.

"What is it now, Furia? Another threat?" asked Toothless. "No. Its just that people are worried about the wedding plans for you and Hiccup." Furia explained. Toothless had his eyes open wide.

Then, they all went to the main hallway where Toothless is going to propose to Hiccup. Everyone was very anxious about his answer.

"So, what's going on?" asked Hiccup. "You'll see. Toothless has a surprise for you." said Furia. "Really?!" "Go on. Get out there!" said Astrid as she pushes Hiccup outside near Toothless.

Toothless feels nervous about this. "Are you sure Hiccup will say yes?" he asked his brother. "Of course he will. He loves you. That's why you're proposing to him right now." said Menace.

Toothless took a deep breath and walked outside where the people can see him. Hiccup walked out too. He was smiling. He takes Hiccup's smooth hand and kissed it. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Ready for what?" Hiccup asked. Toothless leaned on one knee while holding his hand. Hiccup and everyone else gasped.

"Will you marry me?" asked Toothless. Hiccup doesn't know what to say about this. He was too happy to answer. He started crying in joy. Toothless thought he was upset. He got up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you asked me that!" Hiccup exclaimed in tears. "So, can I take that as a yes?" asked Toothless. Hiccup nodded yes and embraced his lover. Toothless hugged him back.

Everyone cheered for them as they were about to get married. One of them shouted, "ALL HAIL OUR NEW RULERS, TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP!" They all stopped cheering.

"New rulers? Us?" asked Hiccup. "Yeah! You killed Red and lets us free! We want you to lead us into a new life!" The person yelled.

Menace and Furia were confused at this. "What's going on?" asked Furia. "I don't know. Didn't see this coming." Menace replied.

"If you want me to be your new leader, I will." Toothless announced. Everyone cheered. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hiccup. "We made peace together, Hiccup and let's make it keep going." said Toothless. Hiccup smiled at his lover.

Over the past few days, everyone decorated the wedding ceremony for Hiccup and Toothless at Odin Heaven. Menace was announced that he's going to be his best man while Furia and Astrid are the bridesmaids.

Hiccup has to wear a wedding dress since he's the bride. He doesn't like wearing the dress because he's worried he might trip when he's walking. It was pure white with sleeves up to his elbow, the dress was down to his feet, and it flies when he twirls. It was a beautiful dress. Even the women think that he's really cute with a dress on.

When the wedding day arrived on a nice summer day, everyone got excited for it. They all went to Odin Heaven quickly before Hiccup and Toothless arrive.

Hiccup was put in a beautiful carriage and four dragons carry him. Toothless flew by himself with his family and Astrid.

When the carriage lands, the dragons led Hiccup to the wedding. They got him the bouquet for him to hold when he walks to his lover.

Now everyone is set for the couple to get married. Everyone is seated, Toothless, Menace and the bridesmaids waits for his bride to come.

When Hiccup arrived, they all stands up as he walked across the rug. They all smiled at him proudly. He made his way to the tall rocks where the priest and Toothless stood.

A dragon helped him up since it's so high. When he made it, Toothless took him by the hand and walked towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Hiccup and Toothless, the new rulers of our land. The elders will be proud of you in Heaven for making the prophecy coming true today. Now you must say your vows to become one." said the priest.

Toothless said his vows first, "Hiccup, I loved you ever since I saved you from Red. You're a very sweet person and I really want a sweet person in my life. I will protect you with all my life. I didn't know our love can make a big difference to everyone. I love you very much and I'll do anything for you. Don't let anyone harm you and me. You're mine."

Then, Hiccup says his vows, "Toothless, I will love you forever as long as I live. When I'm hurt or sad, you're always there for me, like a true lover should do. I've never seen a person that truly cares for me in my life and I appreciate it very much. I will never let anyone take your life when you're fighting someone. I'll always be here for you.

When the vows are done, the priest said to the couple, "By the power best in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toothless kisses Hiccup in the lips and everyone cheered for them. The couple smiled at each other as the rocks began to glow.

They kept going until they made a sonic boom which reaches throughout the entire land. "What was that?" asked Hiccup. "The sonic boom it telling the world that the prophecy has come true." Toothless explained.

Everyone cheered even more. Toothless lifted his mate bridal style and flew down to join the crowd. Menace went to the married couple and hugs them both. "I'm so proud of both of you. The world will never be the same ever again thanks to you." he said. They both laughed.

When night fell, the dragons and humans celebrated their wedding at the dragon cave where everyone danced and laughing. They've never been this happy since the elders were alive.

Hiccup and Toothless had the best moments of their life. They danced together, they walked around, and gave each other lots of kisses. "I wish this moment could last forever." said Hiccup as he leaned his head on Toothless' shoulder. "Me too." Toothless replied as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Toothless. More than anything." said Hiccup. "I love you too, Hiccup. I will be here to protect you." said Toothless as he kissed his bride once more.

So, that's how they made peace to both man and dragon. And it will stay that way.

Forever.

THE END


End file.
